Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet is a cook, co-host, and sidekick to Chris on Total Drama. Chef hosts the show in Basic Straining, Are We There Yeti?, a part of Mutiny on the Soundstage, Eat, Puke and Be Wary, and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. He is the only other major member of the staff besides Chris to be featured on the show. Personality Chef Hatchet is the aggressive sidekick of Total Drama host, Chris. He provides the meals for the contestants, disgusting slop which has been slammed by all but a few competitors, but even they have complained about it at one point or another. However, some episodes have suggested that Chef actually does have exceptional kitchen skills. He will take over as primary host on rare occasions in which Chris is absent (or he tells him to). Given that both are equally unconcerned about the teenagers' well-being, it is hardly a far cry from the normal routine. Chef is bigger, louder, and much more confrontational and intimidating than his counterpart, who prefers a different outlet of striking fear into the contestants. He is frequently seen wearing ridiculous costumes, usually women's outfits as he has the tendency to cross-dress frequently, which garner teasing from everybody present. Although he and Chris are friends, they have had more than their share of negative interactions throughout the series. Chris's selfishness and neglect of the competitors will sometimes be duplicated in his treatment of Chef. Chef is not at all hesitant to call the other out and, in some instances, he has threatened or come close to leaving the show because of it. Chris is always extremely against this idea. Chef is multi-talented, having been seen doing many things skillfully while Chris introduces challenges. He has claimed to have fought in a war, though it is unknown which. Total Drama Island Chef is first seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, where he is introduced as the camp's loud, tough, somewhat aggressive, and highly unpleasant chef. According to himself, he serves food three times a day and the campers have to eat it three times a day. Chef quickly gets annoyed at Harold's requests for sugar, due to his condition and how Owen comments on his cooking. He becomes furious when Geoff suggests that they order pizza instead of eating Chef's own cooked food. In response, Chef throws a knife at Geoff, narrowly missing him and hitting the wall behind him. Chef is seen in a flashback in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, back to the time when he was testing the cliff dive challenge for Chris. Chef tells Chris that he isn't an intern, to which Chris replies that since all the interns were injured, Chef is required to act as one. He is seen jumping into the water and then sprinting out of it as quickly as possible to avoid the sharks. In The Big Sleep, Chef is partially involved in trying to make the campers fall asleep by playing the harp in a sheep costume and by throwing "magic dust" at them while ballet dancing. This episode marks the start of many instances where he wears embarrassing costumes. On this occasion, it is a tutu. Chef is used as a referee in Dodgebrawl and doesn't have any major involvement in the episode, other than blowing the whistle and watching the game. In Not Quite Famous, Chef is revealed to be a former veejay and DJ artist. He is also the judge of the talent show, and gives Harold the win after being impressed with his beat-boxing skills. There is also a Chef-O-Meter in this episode which rates the campers' performances. Chef is only seen driving the Boat of Losers in the following episode. He is involved in Phobia Factor's challenge and drives the airplane that Izzy and Owen are in while wearing a flight attendant outfit. He also dressed up as a spider, attempting to scare Leshawna, as her fear was spiders. Once again, Chef isn't seen in the following episode, but is briefly seen in Paintball Deer Hunter, when he catches Beth stealing chips from his kitchen. Chef's biggest role in the season (and possibly in the entire series) was in Basic Straining, as he was left in charge of the challenges. During this episode, he forms conflict with Duncan. He seemed to be very cruel to the contestants, treating to most of them with little to no respect. He also forced them to face tough challenges and eat garbage. In Brunch of Disgustingness, Chef cooks the disgusting food, but unlike Basic Straining, he doesn't do anything major. In an exclusive clip, Chef is mopping the floor of the main lodge. As he is doing this, he's complaining about how his life has turned out. Chef, once again, plays a major part in Hide and Be Sneaky, as he is in charge of catching the campers during the challenge. In this episode, he forms conflict with Izzy, yet apparently starts to respect Leshawna, as she won the challenge. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Chef plays the part of the "psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook." He eventually gets beaten by Duncan. Later, he, along with the others, goes to Gwen's rescue when the "real" escaped killer attempts to attack her. In Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, Chef appears briefly, getting shot in the back with a tranquilizing dart, courtesy of Izzy. Chef is once again in charge of the challenge in Are We There Yeti?. He deserts the remaining campers in the middle of the woods. In this episode, it is seen that Chef can actually cook good food, as he was seen baking sticky buns. He also eventually gets back at Duncan, by eliminating him from the competition. In the season finale, Chef doesn't do much, except putting the torch on fire for the "Rejected Olympics" race and handing Owen the $100,000 check. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Chef doesn't appear much. However, he reveals that he was the one who put the alligators in the lake. He is later manipulated off-screen by Justin, who gives him an autographed head-shot of himself in exchange for the helicopter keys, which he later uses. Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total DramaRama View this page for his Total DramaRama counterpart. Trivia Comparisons *Chef is one of two characters in the Total Drama franchise to not have their first name revealed, the other being Sanders. *Chef is one of the five characters to have a unibrow, the others being Duncan, Eva, an intern from Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, and Brick. *Chef is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. **Of those nine, he and Chris are the only ones who are not contestants, and he is the only one who has been bald ever since the beginning of the show. *Chef is one of the few characters in the franchise to have a tattoo. The others are Brody, Courtney, Crimson, Duncan, Dwayne, Geoff, and Spud. **However, he, Brody, and Crimson are the only ones whose tattoos are not covered up by their clothing. **Chef's tattoo is prominently seen on numerous occasions: a fouled anchor, which may prove to be a connection to his alleged services in the armed forces, most likely the navy. *Chef is one of the thirteen characters on the show to have visible abs, with the others being Chris, Justin, Alejandro, DJ, Mike, Lightning, Geoff, Don, Devin, Ryan, Brody and Jacques *Chef Hatchet is one of nine characters whose name is referenced in an episode title (The Chefshank Redemption and Grand Chef Auto), the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Chris, Ezekiel, Scarlett, and Sky. *He is the only non-contestant that has an audition tape, excluding Mr. Coconut. *Chef Hatchet is one of the eight characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Cody, Mickey, Mike, Sugar, Rodney, Heather (until hers got filled) and Leonard. *Chef, B, Cameron, Justin, Leonard, Lightning and Ryan are the only males to have prominent lips. *Although Chef is one of many male characters on the show with facial hair, he is the only one of them with a mustache and not just a beard/goatee. Miscellaneous *The only seasons Chef did not host at least one episode was Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Outside of Aftermath episodes, Chef has appeared in every episode except for Up the Creek and If You Can't Take The Heat.... *According to Chris in Not Quite Famous, Chef is a former deejay, veejay, and rap artist. **Chris also refers to Chef as a former army corporal in Riot On Set. *According to Total Drama Online, his birthday is May 21st. This makes him one of four characters with confirmed birthdays, the others being Cody, Chris, and Junior. *Chef has cross-dressed on several occasions: **He wore a pink ballerina tutu in The Big Sleep. **He wore an airplane stewardess uniform (complete with a curly blond wig) in Phobia Factor and Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. **He wears a nurse's outfit in Who Can You Trust?, The Am-AH-Zon Race, and Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. **He wore a sleek fuchsia dress with a matching chef's hat with diamond earrings and a necklace in I Triple Dog Dare You! ***He continues to wear the dress for several episodes in Total Drama Action, including the opening sequence. He refused to wear it during the award ceremony in 3:10 to Crazytown, but he starts wearing it again from The Sand Witch Project onward. In Total Drama World Tour, he is seen wearing this in Niagara Brawls. In Total Drama All-Stars, Chef wears this dress in Suckers Punched. In Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Chef wears this dress in Pahk'd With Talent. **He wears a frilly, translucent pink southern belle dress complete with a bonnet and fan in 3:10 to Crazytown. He abandons it as well after Chris teases him. **He wore a small purple bikini and lipstick in Million Dollar Babies. **He wore a pink princess dress and a tiara in Mutiny on the Soundstage. **He wore a fairy costume while the McLean-Brand Chris Head was being introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! **He dressed up as a showgirl in Finders Creepers as the wardrobe has no more vampire costumes. ***In an interview with Erin, it was revealed that Chris did not make Chef wear those dresses. It was "his own thing." *Chef seems to be very skilled. Besides being a chef, he was portrayed doing the following variety of tasks: being a referee, a stunt tester, an airplane pilot (not very good), a soldier, doctor, nurse, manhunter, actor, boot camp instructor, substitute host, harp player, drums player, acting judge, bus/limousine driver, restaurant owner, writer, and a famous D.J. (D.J. Jazzy Chef, as called by Izzy) as well as dressing as a variety of costumes. *In Mutiny on the Soundstage, Chris stated that Chef sold "street meat" (roadkill) outside of a bus station before he was hired for the show. *During Basic Straining, while the campers are holding up the canoes and while Chef is eating with Chris, Chef mentions being in a war. It is unclear which war he was in, but he mentioned going into a jungle which suggests he may have been referring to the Vietnam War. **Though it is likely that he wasn't actually in any war, since he refused to answer when Gwen asked him what war it was. **Additionally, Canada wasn't involved in the Vietnam War. *A few episodes, such as Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and Mutiny on the Soundstage, seem to indicate that Chef is perfectly capable of cooking decent food and that the gross meals he serves to the contestants are purposely created for the show and not from lack of culinary talent. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hosts Category:Non-Contestants Category:Fictional Staff